In the Days of Brimstone
by Murderbynuns
Summary: Xander sets off on his road trip but even he can find trouble is the middle of nowhere. Slash, Attentive universe
1. A letter to nobody

**Author: **Sparta666

**Title****: **In the days of Brimstone

**Pairings: **Xander & Jack & 9th Doctor

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Attentive universe, mentions Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Road trip tales of a Zeppo

**Chapters: **1/?

**Completed: **No

**Timeline: **After Graduation for Buffy/Somewhere between the Doctor Dances & Boom Town 

**Spoilers: **See Above

**Summery: **Xander sets off on his road trip but even he can find trouble is the middle of nowhere.

**Chapter Summery: **A dear Nobody letter

**Authors Note:**

Ok I know that Xander never made it on his road trip but this is what could have happen if he did. I also know that it was only meant to be until the other Scoobie's went to collage so in other words over the summer, but what would have happened if Xander just kept travelling leaving Sunnydale far behind him? Well here this goes hope you enjoy.

Sparta

**Road trip tales of a Zeppo: In the Days of Brimstone**

A letter to nobody 

_Dear Jessie_

_I've always sat back and let the world walk over me, after your death something inside of me died but I fought on and with every new life lost another part of me died too. _

_Soon I found myself wanting out of the fight and no one trying to stop me, so I did it I took off on my road trip. But even I never dreamed what happened would happen, I got myself a flat and suddenly my world got turned round. But not even the girls would believe me but I felt the need to write this down and tell someone._

_So here's my tale as crazy as it sounds it's all true._

_Xander _


	2. What am I getting myself into?

**Pairings: **Xander & Jack & 9th Doctor

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Attentive universe, mentions Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Chapters: **2/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander sets off on his road trip but even he can find trouble is the middle of nowhere.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander's would gets turned upside down

**Authors Note:**

**What am I getting myself into?**

Xander sighed as he cleaned the bar down, it had been just over two weeks since his tyre had blown out. He'd been forced to take a job tending bar in the middle of nowhere.

'_Who the fuck puts a gay bar of all thing in the middle of nowhere? I can see why actually, but it__'__s not like I can complain much. The pays good here, the tips are great and it makes me think that Queen C__'__s pull downs weren__'__t worth much._

_The guys here aren__'__t that bad to look at either and other then a few dirtier comment__'__s their nice guys too. Some of the regulars are fun to talk to as well especially my two, well their not my two but that__'__s what the boss calls them. Says that he__'__d never seen them before until I started working at the bar, boss says I got lucky the America tips well and flirt like hell. _

_I must admit that I feel sorry for the guy he__'__s with, usual comes in later in the night. It__'__s overuse that the two guys are into each other'_

"Hey hot stuff, think you can come out of your little world long enough to do me a drink? Or just do me your choice? Not that I'm complaining the view from here isn't so bad"

Xander spun round waking out of his thoughts as he came face to face with the charming smile of his new friend, walking over to him Xander camped up his walk making him laugh.

"Cutie kid cutie, maybe I take you home with me tonight?" laughed the stranger with a smile as Xander handed him his usual drink.

"No companion tonight?" Xander asked with a leer

"He's around somewhere, he'll find me just like he usual does. So what's your story kid? I've been in and out of here for the last what two weeks? I tell you things that would shock and amaze any other human but you just shrug it off, your not like any kid I've never met before" said the stranger with a smile as he looked Xander up and down.

"Well Captain Jack Harkness, where's the fun in that? I like the mystery I keep, ah speak of the devil good evening Doctor come to drag this one out before I have to pour him out?" laughed Xander as another man joined them.

"not really, give me my usual Xander and make it a double" sighed the Doctor as Jack laughed

"Come on Doctor she couldn't have been that bad?" laughed Jack as he elbowed the Doctor

"this is Jackie Tyler we're talking about Jack" said the Doctor as he downed his drink in one.

Xander was about to inquire about their conversation when one of the security guy came up to Xander, he was panicked saying something about a gang outside with large fangs and claws. It suddenly hit Xander what he meant and excusing himself he raced outside, Jack and the Doctor looked at each other and then followed.

They caught the battle mid-way though and watched in amazement as Xander a boy still in his teens, tore though a gang of hyped up creatures of the night.

"Guess we know why the kid was never fazed by us, he seems to able to handle himself. What are those things?" Jack asked

"I believe they would be called Vampires Jack, blood sucking creatures of the night" laughed the Doctor.


	3. The Truth Is Out There And It’s Horny

**Author: **Sparta

**Title****: **In the days of Brimstone

**Pairings: **Xander & Jack & 9th Doctor

**Rating: **R

**Crossovers: **Buffy & Doctor Who

**Disclaimer: **I don't anything, this is just my sick and twisted mind at work so enjoy

**Warnings: **Slash, Attentive universe, mentions Rape, Self-Harming, Family disowning

**Series:**Road trip tales of a Zeppo

**Chapters: **3/?

**Completed: **No

**Summery: **Xander sets off on his road trip but even he can find trouble is the middle of nowhere.

**Chapter Summery: **Xander's learns Vampires aren't the only stranger thing out there.

**Authors Note:**

The Truth Is Out There And It's Horny & Eccentric

It was Xander's turn to lock up for the night, so he was the only one in the bar when Jack and the Doctor entered the bar. Xander looked up and smiled at them.

"Bar's closed guys, unless you're here for something else? In that case I'm flattered but it needs more then seeing you twice a week in a bar to get me into bed" said Xander as he put the last of the glasses away.

"Nice work with the Vampires outside, nice skills been hunting them long?" asked Jack as Xander just stopped dead and looked at them.

"There are stranger things out there then you think" said the Doctor with a smile.

"So are you two hunters?" asked Xander as he watched them

"Not really let's just say we've crossed paths" said Jack

"Well I grew up in Sunnydale, Sunnyhell to the local and Broca Del Inferno to the first settlers. Gateway to hell and reason that my town had the highest death rate in American history. I've spent the better or worst half of my life fighting them things, until my friends turned on me and I was driven out of my own home town.

So now I kind of drift from place to place hunting and working, I made my first kill at 15 he was my best friend" said Xander as he poured out a whiskey and drank it.

"Why the hell am I telling you two this?" said Xander with a sigh

"Because you're a hell of a kid Xander and deserve more by far, come on kid you should see this" said Jack as they got up to leave.

"Hey the last guy that said that to me tried to rape me then vamped out" said Xander with a defensive sigh.

"That's understandable Xander as is your 'trust no one but me' attitude, but sometime you've got to trust someone kid" said Jack as he and the Doctor headed out. Xander gave then a minute before he sighed and grabbed his bag to follow them out.

"Nice to see you made the first step?" said Jack with a laugh as he lent against a blue phone box.

"Yeah well I figured if I'm to die then why not shagging two hot guys?" laughed Xander weakly.

"We're not going to kill you, well not intently" laughed Jack as he opened the box door.

"Coming?" asked Jack as he went in

"I must be out of my mind?" said Xander to himself as he followed.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

"Ah Xander nice of you to join us" laughed the Doctor as Xander looked round in shock and then looked outside.

"Timelord Technology, it's bigger on the inside" laughed Jack as Xander sat down in shock.

"So you're alien?" asked Xander

"Cool he was quicker then most to get it" said Jack with a smile as he kissed the Doctor.

"He is, I'm a human colonist from the 51st century" said Jack with a smile.

"This is the TARDIS she's a time machine and a space ship, we travel the length and breathe of time and space. Up for joining us?" asked Jack playfully as he lend down and kissed Xander making him moan.

"As long as I'm back for work on Monday" laughed Xander as the Doctor smiled.

"Then off we go" laughed the Doctor as he started off on their next adventure.


End file.
